


Deadpool 1, cauchemars 0.

by 8has



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: French, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, and a little plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8has/pseuds/8has
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils se croisent régulièrement, ils se vannent du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Et finalement un jour un peu bizarre, ils se retrouvent juste tous les deux et ils ne sont qu'à peine surpris par l'évidente nécessité de laisser éclater la tension entre eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpool 1, cauchemars 0.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm workin on a translation don't worry :)

Il est 3h du matin et même après une très longue journée, Peter a toujours autant de mal à trouver le sommeil. L’adrénaline l'assourdit, les images l'aveuglent et lorsqu'il s'allonge il se sent partir. L'impression de planer, de ne plus toucher le sol et d'être sans cesse en mouvement ne le quitte jamais... mais il ne s'en plaint pas. 

Cette nuit finalement il parvient à s'endormir mais les images défilent toujours et dans ses rêves il s'agite, des sons incohérents sortent de sa bouche alors qu'à nouveau son inconscient se tourne vers le cauchemar. Oh peu importe la nature du cauchemar et ce qu'il s'y passe, il n'en aura plus aucun souvenir au matin. Il saura juste qu'il n'a pas pu dormir sereinement, il le saura à ses paupières trop lourdes, à son lit sens dessus dessous, les indices prennent déjà forme dans ses draps rêches alors que son corps bouge sans qu'il ne lui ai rien ordonné, spasme après spasme.

« J'vais t'sauver Spidey ! » 

La voix de Deadpool résonne dans le cauchemar et les ombres oppressantes qui coupaient le souffle de Peter sursautent avec lui, la forme du mercenaire les remplaçant bientôt. L'imbécile court derrière elles et soudain le rêve ressemble davantage à un dessin animé idiot et multicolore aux personnages déformés, Peter sourit. Deadpool court et court encore, la forme de son visage se fait moins distincte alors qu'il rétrécit à l'horizon. Peter réalise soudain qu'il va disparaître et prend peur, il se surprend à s'exclamer « Wade ! » et ouvre les yeux, essoufflé, surpris, perdu... et Deadpool est là.

« C'est pas c'que tu crois, ! » S'exclame immédiatement le mercenaire en s'immobilisant, comme frappé par la foudre.  
« Deadpool... Mais enfin mais... » Peter hésite puis se reprend. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ? »

Pendant un instant, il jurerait voir les pensées de Wade défiler au dessus de sa tête. Il sent qu'il va mentir, trouver un quelconque commentaire idiot à faire mais il sait aussi que rien n'expliquera vraiment sa présence dans son appartement au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Je... te... regardais dormir ? Dit-il en souriant, à peine désolé. Tu ferais une magnifique Aurore.  
\- Tu te moques de moi ? Répond immédiatement Peter, car lui étrangement n'y voit rien d'amusant.  
\- Mais pourquoi pas ? Ça a plutôt bien marché pour Coulson ce petit manège là !  
\- Non non non, Deadpool ! Tu as à peine dit deux phrases et ça n'a déjà plus aucun sens, c'est juste... flippant.  
\- Oh, nous y voilà ! Pour Coulson c'est adorable mais pour moi c'est juste flippant !

Peter se masse doucement les tempes en fermant les yeux. Déjà il fait le deuil de sa nuit de sommeil et tente de reprendre son explication.

« Pour Coulson et Cap' c'est... complètement différent. Ils se sont trouvés, Coulson voulait juste être près de Steve, il... non non, c'est... complètement différent.  
\- Non, pas du tout. Ah ! »

Wade soupire si longtemps et si fort que Peter finit par sourire tant il est évident qu'il se force à souffler encore. Cap' peut bien trouver Coulson étrangement adorable d'avoir veillé sur lui dans son sommeil, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde pour autant.

Donc Wade est immobile, debout à côté du lit de Peter, le pieds droit vaguement au dessus du sol et les bras en l'air comme s'il avait été mis sur pause au beau milieu d'un mouvement. Il n'a pas bougé depuis le réveil de Peter. Le jeune photographe réalise soudain que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un entre dans son appartement en dehors de lui-même. L'idée l’effraie, le mets en colère et le rassure tout à la fois, le tout en une petite spirale de sentiments qui lui fait voltiger le regard. Deadpool ne risque pas de découvrir qu'il est Spider-man puisque de toutes façons il le sait déjà, aucune chance alors de voir la situation empirer. Car oui, son premier réflexe reste de s'assurer que son secret est bien gardé. Ce petit appartement tenu au plus grand secret existe dans cet unique but.

« Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Reprend-t-il l'air plus blasé que choqué.  
\- Bah, je regardais par la fenêtre et puis il commençait à faire froid alors... Je suis entré.  
\- Comme ça ?  
\- Comme ça.  
\- Et tu me regardais dormir ?  
\- Voilà.  
\- Et tu vas rester dans cette position longtemps ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est si confortable ! Mais dis-moi plutôt, tu rêves souvent de moi Spidey ? »

Le sourire de Wade semble vouloir traverser son masque. Certes il a prononcé son nom en se réveillant en sursaut, certes cet imbécile et ses stupides sacoches chassaient les vilaines ombres effrayantes de ses rêves, certes. Mais tout de même. Peter ne peut rien faire d'autre que de s'étouffer tout seul en entendant cette question, presque posée sur le ton de la conversation, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je... Non, non, absolument pas. J'ai dû, je sais pas, te sentir arriver, voilà.  
\- Je sais que ton sens d’araignée est vraiment pratique Spidey mais tu es Spider-man, pas Daredevil, tu ne peux techniquement pas me sentir arriver. Je me demande ce que pourrait être mon odeur d'ailleurs, je veux dire, en dehors de moi-même. Je dois sûrement sentir la bouffe oui, enfin là non, plutôt le sang et la pluie ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faut dire que je reviens d'une mission... plutôt bizarre. Il faudrait que je te raconte mes missions parfois Spidey, il s'y passe des choses juste incroyables !  
\- Peter.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Pitié, appelle-moi Peter quand je suis... en civil.  
\- Tu es en pyjama.  
\- Quand je suis en civil ou en pyjama, ne soit pas stupide.  
\- Ok... Peter... Oui ça sonne bien, Peter ! »

Et Wade recommence à sourire comme un idiot. Dingue ce qu'il peut être expressif malgré son masque, pense vaguement Peter tout en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de retourner rapidement se coucher.

« Par contre j'ai vraiment froid, finit par ajouter Wade d'un ton relativement sérieux.  
\- Froid ?  
\- Oui. Je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu pourrais m'inviter à me réchauffer sous les draps, non ?  
\- Certainement pas ! Et puis regarde-toi, tu as l'air d'un imbécile à ne pas poser les pieds par terre.  
\- C'est à dire que je ne peux pas vraiment.  
\- Je suis tenté de demander pourquoi mais je sens que la raison va être totalement stupide.  
\- Il est vrai que j'ai déjà fait des trucs plus brillants mais enfin, il fait froid dehors et je suis resté vraiment très longtemps les pieds dans l'eau et puis il a gelé alors je crois que, enfin... Je crois que mes pieds ont gelé. »

Un moyen rapide de retourner se coucher, voilà ce qu'il faut à Peter. Il se souvient avec nostalgie des moments avec les Avengers, ces instants où c'était lui dont les blagues semblaient incohérentes à tous les autres. Il regrette d'avoir à s'avouer qu'il a trouvé son maître.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit seulement possible, répond-il tout de même, s'ils sont gelés, tu risques juste l'amputation.  
\- Oh, tu sais, même s'ils sont vraiment foutus, une fois réchauffés ils vont bien guérir tout seul ! Je crois que certains de mes doigts refusent de bouger aussi.  
\- Tes doigts ? Mais... Attend... C'est vrai ? S'exclame soudain Peter comme s'il réalisait quelque chose de vital. Tu ne sens vraiment plus tes pieds ?  
\- Non, pas trop non. C'est grave tu penses ? »

D'un bond, Peter a arrêté de maugréer et est hors du lit. Il saisit la main de Wade et constate qu'en effet, elle est incroyablement froide. Évidemment il va vite guérir une fois sa température normale revenue, évidemment ça n'est jamais vraiment grave quand il s'agit de Deadpool mais Peter le tire tout de même par le bras, le soulève presque pour le jeter dans la baignoire et ouvrir en grand le robinet d'eau chaude. Wade tente vaguement de s'y opposer mais la réaction de Peter le surprend tellement qu'il se laisse à peu près sagement aller.

Tout en limitant la chaleur de l'eau pour ne pas le brûler, Peter bougonne quelques vagues insultes à l'adresse de Wade et de sa nuit désormais foutue : « Quel... idiot, imbécile, stupide... imbécile ! ». Alors qu'il se met à répéter en boucle « imbécile, imbécile ! » sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, Deadpool ose émettre une objection.

« Pas d'eau sur le visage ! Tu sais bien qu'une fois mouillés, c'est quasi impossible de respirer là dessous !  
\- Oh vraiment ? Et est-ce que je dois m'en inquiéter ou juste arracher ton foutu masque en continuant à t'insulter ?  
\- Oh non non, Peter, ce serait vraiment pas cool mec, regarde j'suis presque réchauffé, mes doigts bougent ! »

Béat d'admiration devant les merveilles de son propre corps, Deadpool se mets alors à agiter frénétiquement les doigts. L'un deux émet presque aussitôt un pathétique craquement qui hurle tout le peu de soin qu'on lui porte. Un frisson parcoure le dos de Peter tant ce bruit est horriblement désagréable, par pure vengeance, il saisit le pommeau de douche et trempe copieusement le masque du mercenaire qui manque de se casser le cou en tentant d'échapper à l'assaut.

« Pas le visaaarblmrglr ! »

Trop tard, évidemment, et les mots qu'il prononce ensuite pour sa défense sont étouffés par l'eau, tout comme lui. Bientôt il se résigne et soulève légèrement son masque pour pouvoir au moins respirer.

« Oh pitié ! S'exclame Peter, je t'ai déjà vu sans ton masque, je ne vais pas me mettre à crier, enlève ça c'est idiot.  
\- Je -suis- un idiot, répond Wade en boudant.  
\- Oui, c'est certain. Deadpool, allez.  
\- Et quoi ! Je dois t'appeler Peter et toi tu m’appelles toujours Deadpool ?  
\- Tant que tu porteras ce masque tu seras Deadpool et quand je porte le mien je suis Spider-man, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

Wade pensait pourtant détourner la conversation avec cette petite histoire de nom et le voilà pris au dépourvu, sans avoir quoi ajouté et presque forcé d'obtempérer, plus ou moins. Alors il enlève son masque et ose vaguement lever les yeux pour voir la réaction de Peter... qui lui sourit bêtement en ricanant. Wade cherche quelque chose de stupide à dire mais il ne trouve pas et il se surprend à sourire aussi, moins bêtement il en est certain.

« Alors, ça bouge ? Demande finalement Peter en vérifiant la température de l'eau.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui bouge ?  
\- Tes pieds, imbécile.  
\- Ah ! Hey ! Oui ! Ça commence à venir ! Enfin je veux dire, ils commencent à bouger ! Très efficace ta petite idée Peter ! Stupide d'un point de vue biologique mais après tout, j'ai un métabolisme hors norme n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais en mourir ! La prochaine fois que je me gèle les miches à attendre un client, promis je mets des moufles. Enfin c'est sans doute pas l'idéal pour tirer, des gants alors mais j'en ai déjà. Peut-être en buvant juste beaucoup d'alcool... C'est pas comme si je pouvais être vraiment saoul de toutes façons et...  
\- Oh stop pitié !  
\- Quoi ? Je parle trop c'est ça ?  
\- Et il ose poser la question. Bon. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant. »

Peter marque une pause en se redressant, comme pour admirer son œuvre : « Je vais t'apporter des fringues de rechange, tu peux mettre ton costume à sécher ici, j'arrive. »

Il se dirige rapidement vers son armoire, il fouille un peu pour en sortir son plus large t-shirt et un boxer sobre. Un instant il songe à prendre un pantalon mais Wade est beaucoup trop grand pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule dans un de ceux de Peter. Il saisit donc un short qui s'avérera sans doute trop petit également mais au moins, pense-t-il, il aura amené quelque chose et ne pourra être soupçonné de rien.  
Une fois les trois pièces choisies, il se dirige à nouveau dans la salle de bain pour y trouver Wade complètement nu mais heureusement, oh heureusement, de dos. Peter se retourne immédiatement, rougit, bégaye et éprouve quelques difficultés à développer des pensées cohérentes.

« Ah tu es déjà... d'accord donc je te pose ça là, il y a une serviette aussi et euh... enfin... voilà. Bon. »

Puis il s'échappe rapidement, filant de nouveau dans la chambre.

« Hey flippe pas Peter ! S'écrie Wade de la salle de bain.  
\- Je... Non non, je ne flippe pas, habille-toi c'est tout !  
\- Oui oui ! Hey mais sérieusement, t'as rien de plus grand ? J'vais jamais rentrer dans un short aussi petit ! Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça ?  
\- Tais-toi un peu ! C'est ce que j'ai de plus grand alors tu vas devoir faire avec.  
\- C'est surtout le short, mon dieu, ne suis-je pas mignonne en short ! »

Wade déboule de la salle de bain, short trop près du corps, t-shirt à peine assez large et c'est bien vrai qu'il est ridicule. Peter essaye de se retenir mais en le voyant faire quelques pas de danse, imitant un ballet, il éclate de rire et en pleure presque. Craignant pour ses propres capacités respiratoires, Wade se débarrasse rapidement du short dans un grand soupir de soulagement et se laisse mollement tomber sur le lit aux côtés de Peter qui reprend à peine son souffle après son fou-rire. 

« Et maintenant ? Demande soudain Wade.  
\- Maintenant et bien... Il est vraiment très tard.  
\- Est-ce que tu vas me faire dormir sur le canapé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Pas sur un tapis quand même hein ! Et je veux au moins un oreiller ! Je peux pas dormir sans oreiller. Sinon je dors sur mes bras mais le lendemain ils marchent plus très bien, ce serait très contre productif sachant qu'on vient de les réparer.  
\- Oui, c'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. C'est un lit deux places, on partage. Tu te mets de ton côté, sagement et tout ira bien.  
\- Sérieusement ? Oh ouii ! Je dors à gauche ! »

Et Wade se jette sur « son » côté du lit et se roule dans les couettes, la tête noyée dans l'oreiller. Peter se relève une dernière fois, vérifie que la baignoire s'est bien vidée et éteins les lumières derrière lui. Puis il s'allonge, tend le bras et la pièce est plongée dans le noir. Calme, enfin.

Peut-être n'est-il pas Daredevil mais il sent bien la présence de Wade près de lui. Il l'entend respirer, il sent rayonner la chaleur qu'il a accumulé dans le bain... Il le sent aussi gesticuler dans tous les sens et se retourner complètement. Quelque peu agacé, Peter se tourne vers lui et s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand il se rend compte que, dans la pénombre claire du début du jour, ils sont face à face et les yeux de Wade sont aussi grands ouverts que les siens.

« Je suis sagement de mon côté, commence Wade.  
\- Sagement n'est pas le mot, coupe Peter.  
\- Je suis de mon côté alors.  
\- Et moi du mien. C'est très bien alors. »

Ils semblent tous les deux hésiter entre se taire et continuer.

« Tu ne dors pas.  
\- Non Wade, je ne dors pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais pas, ça fait à peine cinq minutes qu'on est couché et puis je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir des... invités, ici. Laisse-moi me faire à l'idée.  
\- Pas d'invités ? Pourquoi pas d'invités ?  
\- Parce que c'est ici que je garde tout ce qui concerne Spider-man, ici que je crée et prépare tout ce dont j'ai besoin et si quelqu'un venait et découvrait tout ça... Je ne sais pas ce qui arriverait et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir.  
\- Hey… Je me sens tellement privilégié !  
\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix.  
\- Oh, allez Petey, avoue que tu es content que je sois là !  
\- Petey ?  
\- Oui. Non ?  
\- Oh, si si. C'est juste... Spidey, Peter puis Petey... C'est comme si Spidey et Peter étaient devenus un seul nom.  
\- Ça semble logique.  
\- Peut-être... C'est vrai que je suis Spider-man et Peter Parker et qu'il faut sans cesse que je jongle entre les deux, parfois je me demande lequel des deux je suis vraiment, mais je suis les deux n'est-ce pas ? Un mélange des deux, les deux associés, ils ne sont même pas vraiment deux, ils ne sont qu'un seul, c'est moi. »

Peter prend conscience, mais trop tard, qu'il en dit trop, qu'il se laisse peut-être un peu aller à penser tout haut et tente de se reprendre.

« Alors... alors Petey... Petey c'est bien. C'est les deux en un seul, donc c'est Moi. »

Il ferme les yeux une seconde et soupire, il sait que cette dernière phrase n'a pas dédramatisé sa tirade autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il observe alors la réaction de Wade, soudain sérieux.

« C'est plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraît dans ta tête Petey.  
\- Hum, je ne sais pas trop comment le prendre...  
\- Comme un compliment bien sûr !  
\- Vraiment ? Alors oui, sans doute, et dans la tienne ?  
\- Oh la ! Bien plus compliqué encore ! »

Peter n'ose pas poser de questions. Il a entendu – et constaté – des tas de choses sur Deadpool, il sait avec quelle facilité il change d'humeur, la façon dont il peut rire lorsqu'il tue quelqu'un, le plaisir qu'il prend visiblement à se battre... Les anecdotes ne manquent pas, les preuves non plus. Peter veut bien le croire sur parole s'il dit que sa façon de penser est en effet compliquée.  
Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, Wade change immédiatement de sujet.

« Ah ! Maintenant j'ai presque trop chaud, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé venir sous les draps directement tout à l'heure, on y est siiii bien ! »

Et à nouveau il roule d'un côté et de l'autre pour retourner à sa position initiale, face à Peter. Leurs regards s'accrochent.

« Je sais pas, peut-être que tu avais l'air d'un stalker flippant qui s'était introduit chez moi par effraction ? Avoue que ça ne donne pas vraiment envie de te faire confiance.  
\- Oh, juste pour ça !  
\- Tu peux le dire maintenant d'ailleurs.  
\- Dire quoi ?  
\- Ce que tu faisais vraiment là. »

A nouveau, Wade est surpris, il était persuadé d'avoir effacé ce sujet de conversation de la mémoire de Peter mais comme pour le masque plus tôt, il est bien forcé d'obtempérer et de répondre finalement par une version un peu plus réaliste des événements.

« Ce sont les éléphants qui sont censés avoir bonne mémoire non ? Pas les araignées.  
\- J'écoute. N'oublie pas que je peux encore te jeter par la fenêtre. Super force, tout ça, tu vois ?  
\- Tu n'oserais pas !  
\- Tu veux vraiment parier ?  
\- Non non, très bien ! J'avais une mission pas loin, voilà.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Et bien, elle a duré beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, je suis resté des heures dans une ruelle à attendre qu'un imbécile vienne m'y retrouver puis quand il est finalement apparu et que j'ai eu fini de m'en occuper, je me suis rendu compte de deux choses : j'avais un tout petit peu de mal à marcher, rapport aux glaçons qui me servaient de pieds, et j'étais à quelques rues de l'appart dans lequel tu avais disparu quelques jours plus tôt. Et non, je ne te suivais pas, j'ai vu ça par hasard ok ? Donc plutôt que d'attendre dans la rue que la magie de la décongélation opère et que je puisse à nouveau marcher normalement, j'ai décidé d'aller me poser discrètement sur l'escalier de service qui donne jusque chez toi.  
\- Mais finalement tu es entré.  
\- Oui... Tu... Enfin, tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger et tu avais l'air vraiment... d'avoir peur je crois alors... je suis entré pour te sauver mais le temps que j'approche, tu te réveillais en sursaut. C'est tout, juré. »

Peter comprend alors que les mots qui ont fait fuir les ombres de ses cauchemars sont ceux que Wade a prononcé en entrant. Il sourit.

« Tu fais fuir leurs cauchemars, tu es encore plus super-héros qu'un super-héros, dit-il en riant.  
\- Quoi ? Ça a marché alors ? Répond Wade, perplexe.  
\- Plutôt bien oui.  
\- Mais tu as dit « Wade ! » en te réveillant, est-ce que... c'était moi ton cauchemar ? Ce serait vraiment très injuste. Je suis le gentil là.  
\- Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as fait fuir le cauchemar, je t'assure ! Ahah, écoute-nous, on dirait des enfants.  
\- Même les adultes font des cauchemars.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Les adultes font des tas d'autres choses cools. »

Ils sont toujours face à face, leurs regards toujours plantés l'un dans l'autre et si leurs corps ne se touchent pas, leurs deux chaleurs se mêlent à quelques centimètres d’intervalle. Le ton que Wade a employé pour prononcer cette dernière phrase ne laisse aucun doute quant aux « choses » dont il est question et l'ambiance est soudain plus sérieuse. Sous les couvertures, sa main se déplace jusqu'à se poser sur la taille de Peter qui ne bouge pas. Peter a l'impression qu'elle lui brûle la peau, les doigts bien vivants et chauds à présent descendent doucement le long de la couture de son t-shirt et le soulève afin de se poser au même endroit mais sans l'obstacle du tissus. En dehors de la main de Wade désormais immobile, calée sur la taille de Peter, ils n'ont absolument pas bougé et aucun des deux n'ose faire quoique ce soit.

« Wade... lance Peter au bout de quelques minutes, la voix étranglée.  
\- ...Peter ?  
\- Est-ce que... tu as conscience de ce que tu fais ?  
\- Hum... Pas vraiment, enfin, je crois. Peut-être. J'ai arrêté de réfléchir il me semble.  
\- Ook... Et est-ce que tu as l'intention de relancer ton cerveau ou … ?  
\- Je sais pas trop, je pense que c'est trop tard, il dort.  
\- Il ?  
\- Mon cerveau, il dort.  
\- Oh, il semble hésiter puis reprend, bon alors je crois que... Je suis désolé mais je crois que je vais arrêter de penser aussi.  
\- Ça me va. »

Alors la main de Peter imite le mouvement de celle de Wade et il profite de sa prise pour franchir d'un coup de hanche le peu de distance qui les séparait. Désormais leurs corps se touchent et, en effet, Peter a arrêté de penser à tout ce qu'on lui a toujours dit sur Deadpool, sur Wade, sur les mercenaires. Il touche la joue pleine de cicatrices et se demande l'espace d'une seconde pourquoi il les trouve si fascinantes puis il oublie, s'approche encore et embrasse Wade trop vite, trop fort, trop fougueusement, il en a conscience et il s'en moque, tout obnubilé qu'il est par les sons qui se forment déjà dans la gorge du mercenaire. Il lui laisse à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration, il dévore ses gémissements et contient difficilement les siens. Lorsque les mains de Wade qui parcouraient jusque là son dos passent sous l'élastique de son boxer pour empoigner ses fesses et le coller contre lui, Peter n'a plus conscience de rien. Leur prise est trop forte, il passe ses deux bras autour des épaules de Wade et gémit en prononçant son nom, le visage caché dans son cou. Il embrasse la chair nue, la mord, la lèche et oublie tout le reste, il n'y a plus que ces deux mains qui l’enserrent et ce corps et leurs deux érections qui se heurtent délicieusement à chaque mouvement. La peau irrégulière a un goût merveilleux et donne à Peter l'impression d'explorer quelque chose de totalement inconnu. Comme s'il sentait Wade de tous ses sens, le goût, le toucher, la vue, tous exacerbés. 

Et déjà tout va trop vite, ils savent qu'ils ne tiendront pas longtemps avant de vouloir toucher plus, sentir plus, les couvertures sont rejetées en arrière, les t-shirts enlevés rapidement et tous les deux sont là en boxer, assis en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, excités comme jamais. Il n'y a que quelques secondes de flottement durant lesquelles ils semblent hésiter puis Peter s'approche et pose une main presque timide sur la cuisse de Wade. Le rythme de l'étreinte s'est apaisé, il remonte doucement sa main jusqu'au boxer désormais vraiment trop étroit et la passe délicatement sur le sexe du mercenaire qui soupire de contentement. Mais lorsque Peter s’attelle à enlever le déshabiller, Wade s'interpose.

« Attends, je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles... voir.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. » lui réponds simplement Peter en se débarrassant du vêtement.

Et il n'est pas surpris de voir que les cicatrices ont fait leur chemin jusque là. C'est étrange et toujours aussi fascinant. Peter se demande si elles rendent sa peau plus sensible, il garde sur la langue le souvenir des cicatrices qu'il a léché dans son cou et sent monter en lui l'envie de sentir pleinement celles là aussi, alors il se penche en jetant un œil à la réaction de Wade et il commence à lécher doucement, du bout de la langue, puis plus fort sur toute la longueur... Et à nouveau Wade fait ces sons incroyables, ces gémissements terribles et excessifs qui font perdre pieds à Peter. Wade pose ses mains sur la tête de Peter tandis qu'il le prend en bouche, plus le temps d'être timide, plus le temps d'hésiter. La sensation est écrasante, toute puissante et Peter ne prend même pas la peine d'être surpris par le plaisir qu'il prend à sucer Wade. Il veut juste ne plus s'arrêter.

Pourtant il ne veut pas en finir trop vite et s'écarte bientôt, visiblement à contre cœur. Il laisse un peu de temps à Wade pour reprendre son souffle. Mais celui-ci ne semble pas du tout vouloir le reprendre, il bégaye : « Ne t'arrête pas pour moi » et Peter ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi, trop impatient de recommencer, il se penche déjà à nouveau, lèvres entrouvertes, « Ah Pete, oui continue pitié... Je peux le faire autant de fois que tu voudras alors... Ah, ne t'arrête pas. » Et cette nouvelle information s'avère être excessivement excitante aux oreilles de Peter. Il tente dès lors par tous les moyens de pousser Wade à l'orgasme, il se sent libre d'abuser, d'aller trop loin, savoir que Wade est pour ainsi dire sans limite fait rapidement flamber les siennes. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Wade fait mine de repousser Peter, se sentant proche de l'orgasme, mais au lieu de s'écarter, celui-ci le prend plus profondément, plus vite et Wade jouit dans sa bouche plus fort que jamais, persuadé d'être sur le point d'en crever.

Cette fois il reprend son souffle, Peter aussi. Ils se sont laissés aller sur le lit, allongés côte à côte. Il faut quelques minutes à Wade pour redescendre sur terre et réaliser ce qui vient de se produire. En jetant un œil à un Peter encore à moitié habillé, il se souvient que lui est toujours en érection, même s'il n'en semble plus vraiment conscient. Il a l'air déphasé, dans un autre monde, ravi. Wade se tourne vers lui, en équilibre sur son coude, et laisse vagabonder sa main libre sur le corps de Peter. Ce dernier tourne légèrement la tête et lui sourit. Tout en continuant à le fixer, Wade entoure le sexe de Peter de ses doigts et commence de larges vas-et-vient, il sent que Peter lutte quelques secondes pour garder les yeux ouverts puis s'abandonne, soupirant, gémissant. Il se laisse totalement aller et, sachant parfaitement que Wade l'observe avec attention, en profite même pour exagérer un peu, un gémissement trop bruyant par ci, un soupir faussement étouffé par là. Il offre à Wade son meilleur spectacle et d'ailleurs, miracle du facteur guérisseur, le voilà déjà à nouveau dur. 

Quand Wade le relâche, c'est pour passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. La demande est évidente et Peter lèche, humidifie et rend les doigts aussi glissants que possible tout en se débarrassant de ce qui lui reste de vêtements. Le mercenaire se redresse, écarte les jambes de Peter et se place à genoux entre les deux. Déjà ses doigts trempés se présentent à l'entrée du garçon, massant délicatement puis pénétrant doucement. Un premier doigt fait soupirer d'aise Peter, un second le fait gémir, Wade les fait bouger, les écarte du mieux qu'il peut puis il lui murmure à l'oreille : « Pas de lubrifiant, rien ? » Un frisson parcoure Peter quand il répond : « Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu... ça. Désolé. » Ils rient tous les deux et Peter a le souffle coupé lorsque Wade retire ses doigts. 

« Ok, je suis parfaitement sain, juré. J'peux pas attraper de saloperies de toutes façons.  
\- Un préservatif serait... lubrifié au moins.  
\- Mais ils n'apparaissent pas par magie hélas, fais-moi confiance. On va y aller vraiment doucement. »

Peter n'ose pas l'avouer, mais il lui en est extrêmement reconnaissant. Tout ça est quelque peu rapide et inattendu. Oh bien sûr il avait déjà fantasmé à un moment comme celui-là mais jamais il n'avait cru sérieusement que cela arriverait.  
Wade pousse doucement en lui. Ça ne glisse pas vraiment, pas du tout même, et la douleur se fait rapidement sentir. Mais Wade avance toujours, petit à petit, et Peter mord un oreiller pour tenter de mieux gérer la brûlure. Se sentir rempli de cette façon lui est délicieux, vraiment, mais il ne peut consacrer que peu de temps à cette sensation tant l'autre est violente. Finalement Wade est tout entier en lui, il s'immobilise et enfin Peter peut se concentrer sur le plaisir uniquement. Il éprouve de la difficulté à respirer normalement, il sent le sang de Wade qui gonfle encore son sexe, il a l'impression de sentir son pouls, sa respiration, toute la vie en lui. Il a envie de bouger, d'en sentir davantage mais chaque fois qu'il tente de s'écarter un peu, le plaisir s'efface pour laisser place à la douleur.

« C'est.. Ah ! C'est trop ! »

Peter peste, il se sent devenir fou, crevant d'envie de bouger et pourtant immobilisé par cette présence trop forte, trop grande en lui. Wade semble sentir tout ça, il se retient de toutes ses forces de ne pas bouger et, sentant toute contenance l'abandonner il finit par murmurer : « De toutes façons, tu es tellement excitant que je pourrais jouir en un seul mouvement. » Il se penche un peu plus sur Peter, passe une main autour de son sexe et commence des vas-et-vient sans bouger lui-même, toujours profondément ancré en Peter. C'est à son tour de sentir le plaisir de Peter grandir, il le sent tout autour de lui, il n'a pas besoin de bouger pour être à nouveau au bord de l'orgasme, encore hyper sensible de sa jouissance précédente. Les pensées de Peter sont terriblement incohérentes, elles passent de l'étonnement à la reconnaissance, il sent bien que tout ça n'a rien de très conventionnel, que peu sont ceux qui se seraient contentés d'entrer comme le fait à ce moment Wade. Pourtant il l'entend soupirer, il l'entend répéter qu'il est au meilleur endroit du monde, qu'il ne veut plus jamais bouger. Wade parle et en exprimant le plaisir qu'il prend à toucher Peter, à être en lui, il le rassure en même temps et lui permet de profiter de l'instant sans arrières pensées.

Encore quelques mouvements et il se sent partir, il jouit dans la main de Wade et se cambre, le sexe de Wade lui échappe un peu et sans réfléchir, il fait le mouvement inverse pour le récupérer tout entier. Cette ébauche de va-et-vient dans l'orgasme surprend Wade qui ne peut retenir le sien, il jouit à nouveau en Peter, lui-même très occupé à gémir son nom de toutes les intonations de son répertoire.

Wade tombe lourdement sur Peter qui, au lieu de le repousser, serre ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher encore. Ils restent un moment sans bouger, détendus. Puis Wade semble avoir un flash et se relève rapidement, se retirant vivement mais en douceur d'un Peter interrogatif.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiète Peter.  
\- Oh non, non ! Tout va bien c'est juste …  
\- Juste ? »

Wade est visiblement gêné, il se contente de pointer du regard sa nouvelle érection naissante d'un air désolé. « Il fallait agir vite », finit-il par dire en riant « ou j'aurais été forcé de te prendre encore » et sur cette remarque pleine de classe, il éclate de rire. Peter voudrait s'indigner, crier à l'injustice physique, au manque de tact mais à la place il sourit et ferme les yeux, se sentant glisser dans un état de béatitude avancé.

« Ne t'endors pas tout de suite, chuchote Wade.  
\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le faire, répond Peter en articulant à peine.  
\- Et bien sachant où j'ai jouit et sachant que tu t'en ais mis un peu partout aussi, je pense que tu devrais envisager un tour dans la salle de bain. »

Peter déteste avoir à l'admettre mais Wade a raison. Il se lève comme si c'était la chose la plus horrible à faire au monde, se traîne jusqu'à la salle de bain et constate en effet la nécessité de ce petit nettoyage.   
Lorsqu'il revient, le lit est fait et Wade est enroulé dans les couvertures, bien sage à « sa » place. Alors Peter le rejoint, éteins à nouveau la lumière et ils s'endorment l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu ne vas plus pouvoir te débarrasser de moi maintenant que j'ai goûté à la marchandise, dit Wade pourtant déjà à moitié endormi.  
\- Frappe avant d'entrer la prochaine fois.  
\- Et perdre la possibilité de te surprendre nu à danser sur du Rihanna ? Jamais de la vie. »


End file.
